Two Sides of Me
by clawshifter
Summary: Mystic needs help with a spell, and Sonic gives her that help. But then the spell goes wrong and Sonic becomes a weredragon! Will Mystic be able to reverse the curse before it's too late? Rated K for cussing and violence.
1. The Beginning

(Note: I do not own any of the Sonic characters. I only own my characters Blade Shifter, Claw Shifter, Mystic Caster and Darkness the Cunning.)

Two Sides of Me

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**Sonic's P.O.V **

I was walking down the street, minding my own business. I checked my watch. The time said 7:30. It had been just a usual day for me: Fighting crime, and just hanging with my friends. The sky was streaked over with pink, orange and gold. Just looking at all the colors made me feel free. I always loved looking at the sunset, but tonight it was special, but I wasn't sure why.

I was just on my way home when I had a feeling I was being followed. I got that feeling a lot ever since I moved here, but I'm pretty much used to it by now, so I ignored it. When I was almost home, I heard a familiar voice.

**Mystic's P.O.V**

I was in town, looking for Sonic. I couldn't wait to tell him about a new spell that I had just learned, and I knew that he wouldn't mind if I tested it on him. I was waiting for him near his house when I saw him walking down the street.

"Hey, Sonic!" I called to him. He turned and saw me running towards him. I'm a cheetah, but I have pure white fur with sky blue spots. My eyes are a shiny metallic silver. She wear a flowing purple dress and hold a crystal staff with a carved dragon's head in her right hand. Sonic smiled and waved to me.

"Hey, Mystic. Any new spells lately?" He asked. I'm a sorceress, and always trying to learn new spells. I got really excited, but was careful not to yell at him. "Well, normally I would say no, but this time, I have been able to learn a new spell. I haven't cast it yet, but I've heard it's safe." I replied. I could tell that he could hear a little bit of shyness and worry in my voice. I kinda blushed in anxiety, making the spots on my face look purple. He just smiled at me as I looked away, trying to hide it.

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

I then told her, "If it'll make you feel better, I'll let you test the spell on me. So long as it's not a water spell." She smiled at me. "It's not a water spell. It's just a transfiguration spell. Perfectly safe and painless." She told me reassuringly. I sighed with relief. "Meet me at my castle. You remember how to get there." She told me. I smiled and said "You know it. I'll be there." Mystic smiled at me. She then disappeared in a silvery shimmer. I sighed. I always love it when she talks to me. "Wow." I thought. "What a cat."

Realizing that it was starting to get dark, I started to walk away. "This'll be cool. I can't wait until she casts the spell. Nothing can go wrong tonight." I thought to myself. I was unaware how wrong I was…


	2. The Change

(Note: I do not own Sonic or anyone else in the actual series. I only own Mystic and Darkness.)

**Chapter 2: The Change**

**Sonic's P.O.V. **

A while later, I was running through the country, down a gravel road. Despite the fact I was the fastest thing alive, going to Mystic's castle always took me a while. The road to her castle is very long and twisty, and therefore quite confusing.

When I did find the castle, I was greeted with a fierce screech that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. This horrid sound had come from the castle's guardian demon, Darkness the Cunning. His pupils flashed red beneath his spiked iron helmet, but his irises remained dark purple. He flexed his wings and prepared his claws, but when he saw that it was just me and that I meant no harm, he calmed down and allowed me to enter.

**Mystic's P.O.V.**

Inside, I was waiting in my personal library, looking through the spellbook that the spell I intended to use was in.

I couldn't find it at first, but then I found it. "Here it is," I said to nobody in particular. "The Draconivors spell. Properly cast, this spell will temporarily alter the shape of the target into the form of a dragon. Caution: This spell must be preformed with no mistakes, otherwise the conditions are too horrific to be discussed." After reading that caution, I got worried. I had to do this spell right the first time, otherwise… I tried to shake away the thought and just turned the page.

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

I've been to Mystic's castle plenty of times before, but the inside always surprises me, because everything was of the finest. Silk cushions on the imported furniture, paintings and tapestries in gold and silver, pure white marble walls and everything else fancy you can think of. Mystic was waiting for me in the library, staff ready. She had a spell book open on her lap. She looked up and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"So, are you ready?" She asked me. Her long tail swished, half in eagerness, half in uncertainty. I nodded. I stood in front of her and took a deep breath. She raised her staff and pointed the carved dragon's head at me. Then she shouted "DRACONIVORS!" The dragon's eyes glowed and shot me with a blast of magic, launching me back into the wall. I screamed as I painfully hit the wall and slumped, half unconscious. Mystic ran to help me. She helped me up. I wasn't hurt, but I was badly shaken. I could tell by Mystic's reaction that I didn't any look different.

"Aw, man! It didn't work!" Mystic said, irritably. I, however, wasn't so sure. I felt a lot different, and my head hurt. "Um, Mystic, I think that spell may have been a bit more powerful than you thought. I feel way different." "Well, we should just wait and see what happens. Let me know if you start feeling odd in other ways." She told him. I nodded and left.

**Mystic's P.O.V.**

When Sonic told me he felt different, I had a bad feeling. I checked the spellbook again, and it showed a special wrist motion I had to use in order to get the spell right. I then saw that I hadn't done it right. I felt my ears go down. "Oh dear. This is very, very bad." I thought out loud.

I was unaware of the grave danger I had just put everyone in…


	3. The Monster

(Note: I do not own anyone in the actual series. I only own Mystic, Darkness, Blade, Claw and Spiker.)

**Chapter 3: The Monster**

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

I was on MY way back to MY house when I looked up. I looked up at the moon, which was full. I smiled at it, but then I felt massive pain spread through me. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth. I wasn't changing, but it felt like I was on the inside. I was pulled out of my painful trance by a female lizard with bladed arms and fire orange eyes. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Sonic, you ok?" She asked. I looked up at her. She later told me that my eyes were a more serious shade of green, like poison, and my pupils were a narrower, like reptile eyes. "I'm fine, Blade. Just…" I knew that she would get suspicious if I told her the truth. "…a bad headache." I said, lying. Her tail flicked, and the poisoned spines at the end extended a little. She knew I was lying, but didn't ask me about it. "Hmm, alright. So, anyways, do you have any plans tomorrow? Me and Claw were going to see the a Taylor Swift concert with Spiker, but he blew us off because he had tickets for the new Harry Potter movie. Want to take his place?" She said. She held up a concert ticket. I had never particularly liked Taylor Swift, but I did like some of her songs, especially Mine and Love Story. Plus I had nothing else to do. "I'm free tomorrow. What time should I meet you there?" I asked. Blade smiled and said, "The concert's at the Wells Fargo Arena at 5:30 tomorrow night. Meet us out there at 4:45 so we can get the best seats." I nodded and she smiled. She then shape shifted into me and sped away, excited.

**Blade's P.O.V.**

When Sonic lied to me, I knew something was up, but when he agreed to go with me and Claw to the Taylor Swift concert I couldn't wait to tell Claw. I sped back to my house, where Claw, my slightly older brother, was waiting for me inside. He's a lizard, like me, except that he has darker scales than I do, and he always wears a black leather jacket and clawed gloves. He was watching some weird TV werewolf movie when I got there.

I went back to my normal lizard form and went inside. "Hey Claw! Good news!" I said as I came in. "What is it?" He asked, not looking up from the screen. "Did he agree to go to the concert with us?" "You bet he did!" I said. "This'll be so cool!" He just nodded and went back to his movie. I then remembered that Sonic had lied to me, and decided spy on him to see what was wrong. I just left without telling Claw, then went into the form of a hawk. I flew to Sonic's house and perched on the edge of his picture window.

**Author's P.O.V.**

Inside, Sonic was on the couch. He looked out at the moon again, and he felt that same pain that overcome him before again. He fell off the couch and on to the floor. At this moment, Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace started playing in the background. He felt a sharp pain in his mouth, and once it had stopped, he ran his tongue across his teeth. They were all pointed and very sharp. He also thought that his tongue was forked, which it was. There was a loud ripping noise, and he looked down at his hands. There were large black claws on the fingers, which were getting longer and covered with scales. He felt his feet getting longer and rising out of his shoes, and he also felt claws forming on the toes. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, trying to withstand the pain when a tail started to form. His neck was also getting longer, and at this point, he started to scream. His voice was getting deeper and more monster-like. The skin on his back was starting to stretch and swell until a pair of blue and tan wings burst from his back. Then he closed his eyes, knowing what came next. His quills became sharp horns and his ears became a bit longer. He started to roar as his face started to form a long snout. Then, once it was over, he felt his fur become a coat of armored scales.

Once the pain had stopped, he lowered his head and started to breathe heavily. He opened his eyes and looked at himself. He wasn't a hedgehog anymore, more like a huge dragon with blue and tan scales. He then felt the last of his hedgehog sanity slip away, leaving the savage mind of a bloodthirsty dragon. He raised his head to the sky and breathed a blast of blue fire. He then spread his wings and flew into the night.

Will anyone be safe?…


	4. The Attack

(Note: I own no one in the real series, just my own characters. This is where things start getting violent and interesting.)**Chapter 4: The Attack **

**Silver's P.O.V**

That same night, me, Shadow, and Knuckles were hanging out near an abandoned construction site. We were recording something for an internet video and were unaware of a blue bolt of fire that shot into the sky a few minutes ago. "This is going to rock!" I said. "I can see it now: The Muckyhogs Attack!" Knuckles said. We both started laughing. "Sounds like an awesome headline." "This'll be our best hit yet!" Shadow said with a smile. "Well, let's not waste any time and shoot this bad boy!" I yelled. The others yelled in response. "Alright, now let's get into costume."

Then we started to roll around in the mud until they were thoroughly coated with it. Knuckles picked up a metal lunchbox that was laying near him, I had a wrench and Shadow had a muddy shovel. "The muckyhogs live!" Shouted Shadow. "Put this on!" said Knuckles. He put a pair of fake moose antlers on Shadow's head.

Suddenly, we heard an eerie voice that sounded an awful lot like Sonic's, only it had a creepy hissing tone to it, like a reptile's voice: "_It's time."_

"Hey, did you hear that, or did one of you replace the water in my water bottle with LSD again?" I asked. I glared at the black hedgehog and the red echidna, who both looked a bit scared. "I heard that." Shadow said. His voice sounded a little shaky.

The voice came again, this time louder and more ominous, as if it were getting closer:_"Let me rip you."_

This made Knuckles faint, evoking a few small snickers from Shadow and me.

However, the next one made us both stop laughing: _"Let me kill you."_

we saw the silhouette of a large dragon flying towards us against the full moon. It's eyes glowed red and black smoke seeped from it's nostrils. It was the one saying all these scary things. I got so scared that he ran behind Shadow, who was, for the first time ever, actually terrified.

"_Kill!"_

The dragon flew closer and landed in front of us. We were too scared to recognize it's familiar colors. We screamed as the dragon roared and attacked them, ripping them to pieces with it's claws and teeth. When we were dead, it started to devour them in a very disturbing manner.

**Knuckles' P.O.V/**

I came to and saw a huge dragon devouring my best friends. I ran away before the dragon finished it's meal. "I have to warn the others before it's too late!" I whispered to myself. I then ran into the city as the dragon raised it's bloody snout to the moon and let out a fierce roar. I tried to hold back another faint as I ran into the city.

Will I be able to warn everyone before Sonic the Weredragon kills them all?…

(Note: I tried to make my chapter a bit longer by making the characters a bit more emotional. It may not be much, but it's all I got. P.S. When Sonic talks in his dragon form, he sounds like the basilisk in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.)


	5. The Warnings

**(Sorry about the wait, dear readers. Well, now that HedgeAggerate is done and out of the way, let's continue on with this story.)**

**Chapter 5: The Warnings**

Knuckles P.O.V

I was running through the town, looking for someone. I knew I had to get away fast, before that…thing back there caught up with me. It wasn't long before I heard it's ominous and admittedly annoying voice buzzing inside my head. _"Don't run from me. I'll find you, and end you. Just like your friends!" _Normally, I wouldn't be scared of something like that, but since I was still traumatized from the attack at the construction site, I was horrified. I soon saw the workshop and ran up to it. I started pounding on the door.

"TAILS! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" I yelled in panic. I looked behind me and saw the dragon flying closer. I felt my pupils shrink. I pounded harder on the door. "TAILS,THIS IS AN EMERGANCY! LET ME IN!" When no answer came, I was so scared that I broke down the iron door. Tails looked up at me from his couch, ears down in fear. When he saw it was just me, he sighed in relief. "Oh, Knuckles. It's just you." He said. "At first, I thought I was under attack or something." "There's no time for all that! Tails, I came to warn you." I said. He looked scared again. "Warn me?" He asked in a shaky voice. "There's a huge, bloodthirsty dragon out there. It attacked me, Shadow and Silver. I managed to escape, but it killed the others. And, to make it worse…" I looked around to make sure nobody was watching us. Then I whispered in his ear, "…I think it may be Sonic!"

Tails' P.O.V.

When Knuckles told me that there was a dragon that had killed both Shadow and Silver with ease, that scared me enough. But when he said it may be Sonic, I almost fainted. I would have if he hadn't slapped me. "Pull yourself together, dude!" He told me. I shook my head a little and looked at him. "But, it can't be Sonic. How?" I said. "Then look at this." He pulled out a video camera and played the footage on it. I watched as a huge blue dragon that had a tan snout, belly and forelegs attacked, killed and ate Shadow and Silver. I also noticed the many curved horns on it's head, and how they bore a striking resemblance to Sonic's quills. When it swung it's head around, I saw the color of it's eyes. Neon green, but with a poison shade to it.

And then I knew. Sonic had become a weredragon! But, how? Why? I was about to ask Knuckles these questions, but the look he gave me kept me quiet. "We have to warn the others. Before he kills them all." He said. The second part echoed through my head. I couldn't bear to see Sonic as a killer, so I agreed.

Then there was a loud snarl outside. I looked and saw the dragon in my yard, getting ready to try and bur my house down. I quickly pushed a button that was on the wall. A force field appeared and covered my house just as the creature breathed blue fire at it. The force field held strong, but I could see that it had been burnt.

Before I could do anything to stop the dragon, Knuckles grabbed me by the arm and pulled me outside. We stayed quiet to avoid attracting attention, then snuck away and went to find Amy and her friends.

Amy's P.O.V.

I was just leaving the mall, finished with some late night shopping, when I saw something fly against the moon. It was too far away for me to see it clearly, but I could make out a spiked head and bat wings. "Hmm, probably just Darkness. He always flys around town at this time." I thought to myself. I then went home, swinging my shopping bags with my every step.

When I got there, I found Knuckles and Tails already there, but they were in my bedroom, going through my dresser. "HEY!" I yelled. They both froze and looked at me. I was about to pull out my hammer when Tails said, "Wait!" I waited, despite how mad I was at them for going through my panties. "There's something very important we came to tell you." He told me.

After they warned me about the dragon's rampage, I got really mad inside. Who would have the nerve to do that to my Sonikku? No matter, when I find them, I'll give them the fight of their life!

We then left my house to warn everyone else we knew. After a while, the only ones we had left to warn were Mystic and the Shifters. (A/N: The Shifters are the two lizard siblings from chapter 3.) We decided to go warn Mystic first, since she was less prepared to defend herself, despite having a demon and his band of evil followers guarding her castle and all her fancy-pancy magic crap. I never really liked Mystic, but I was forced to go and warn her with the boys.

**(Will Knuckles, Tails and Amy warn Mystic and the Shifters in time? Or will Sonic the Weredragon get them before they can reach them? The next chapter will reveal everything. Until then, review and get homemade sugar cookies or face the wrath of Darkness and his army!)**


	6. The Truth

**(Alright, here we go with the next chapter! This is when the others find out how Sonic became a weredragon! This one should be a little longer than the other ones.)**

**Chapter 6: The Truth**

**Tails' P.O.V.**

Me, Amy and Knuckles were running down the road to Mystic's castle. I knew that we were getting close, because I could hear her enchanting panpipe music drifting from the horizon. I knew not to play that close attention to it, because if one listens too closely to the music of her pipes, they will fall into an enthralling trance that they won't come out of until the music stops. We almost made it there, but we were soon stopped by a very creepy voice that we could only hear in our heads. _"It's the end of the line, prey! Let me rip you!" _The voice was saying. Pretty soon, the creature that had been talking landed in front of us, wings spread and fangs bared. It roared very loudly. We backed away from it. "Aw, man! Now what do we do?" I said in fear. We looked at each other until Knuckles snapped his fingers. "I got an idea!" He said. He then whispered his plan to us.

**Knuckles P.O.V.**

When I told the others my plan, they looked at me like I was insane. "Trust me, guys. It will work." I told them. They then nodded and we darted in different directions. Tails flew into the dragon's face, trying to keep it's attention while Amy and I tried to deal damage. It's scales were like metal armor, so we couldn't make that much damage. Tails kept it's attention and flew towards Mystic's castle, us running behind.

Tails soon stopped when we reached it, because Darkness had screeched and streaked at the dragon's face at full speed. Tails dodged just in time to avoid the demon's iron talons. He collided with the creature, almost sending it back. "Go inside and warn Mystic! I'll hold it off!" He yelled to us. We were able to get in through one of the windows.

Inside, we ran through the castle until we found Mystic in her living room, sitting in front of a fireplace with a blazing fire inside. What really got our attention was the multicolored flames. We saw that the flames were several shades of green, blue, red and a bunch of other colors you wouldn't expect a fire to be. Mystic was gazing at the flames in awe, playing her panpipes. "Mystic?" I said. She put down her pipes and looked up at us. She smiled. "Hello, Knuckles, Tails and Amy." She said. "What brings you to my home?" We looked at each other, exchanging worried glances. "Well, it's a long story." Tails said.

**Mystic's P.O.V.**

When they had told me the story of what happened in the city, my eyes shrank and my ears went down. I didn't want to tell them how he became a monster, but I knew it couldn't wait anymore. "So, do you have any ideas about how he could've become a weredragon?" Tails asked me. Amy shot me a killer glare. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "I have a bit of a confession." I said. "I wanted to test a spell on him, and he agreed, but when I cast it, I didn't get it right, and so, he's been cursed." Their jaws dropped. Amy got really mad and pinned me against the wall with her hammer before I could react. "YOU BITCH! NOBODY DOES THAT TO SONIC AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" She screamed at me. I used a spell to get out of her grasp before she crushed me.

"You'd better turn him back to normal, or I'll tear your head off!" She told me. "I've been working on something that should turn him back. It's a special pipe song. If we can get him to listen to at least the first 3 notes of it, he should calm down enough to listen to the rest of the song." "And, how will music turn him back?" Knuckles asked me. "You forget, redhead, I have a set of enchanted pipes. When he listens to the full song, he should be cured." I told him. I flicked his nose and jumped back before he could punch me. "But, the only way we can get him to listen, we'll need Alexia's help." I said. The others gasped. "Are you insane? Alexia? If we can even convince her to help, she'll most likely go overboard with it! Remember what happened last time we got her help?" Tails said. I had a brief flashback to what happened. All I could really remember was seeing my castle up in flames, Darkness trying to dump water on the flames. "That's the last time we let her house-sit on her own." I murmured. "But this time is different. She'll help us, since this is an emergency." The others looked at each other, and then nodded.

We then left my castle and started to run toward the town, trying to find the Maiden of Time.

**(There we go, chapter 6! Will they be able to find Alexia before it's too late? Review and get candy or get attacked by Darkness!)**


	7. The Concert

**(Sorry, dear readers. I've been having a lot of problems coming up with this next chapter, not to mention school, chores and a social life to keep up with. Anyway, time for the next chapter!)**** Chapter 8: The Concert**

**Mystic's P.O.**

Me and the guys were running back to town through the night, trying to figure where the best place to find Alexia would be. Knuckles suggested Shadow's house, but we decided that wasn't the best place. She kinda stalks him a little, despite the fact they broke up a month ago. I suggested the gym, since she likes to work out a lot, but we figured it was closed, so that was ruled out. We went through a bunch of other suggestions, each less likely than the next.

"Talk about waste of time!" Amy said with irritation. "We can't even find this bitch anywhere we try to look!" "Maybe that's because we're going about it all wrong." I said. The others looked at me as if I had just told them I turned Shadow into a girl. (A/N: Review if you want to see that happen! XD) "You remember how we got caught in that horrible battle between us and the Kishan, and she appeared from the shadows to save us?" I asked them. They slowly nodded in response. "She cannot be found, because she has to come to us at a time of great need, like that war." I said. "I get it." Tails said. "If we want to get her help, we have to wait for her to show up." "Exactly." I said. "Why can't you just use your fancy magic crap and summon her, you useless cat?" Amy yelled at me. She raised her hammer and I raised my staff in a blocking position. The hammer hit the crystal, and sparks flew. I then willed my staff into a scythe, then swung it at her. It easily cut her hammer in two, and she dropped it in disbelief. I used the back of the blade to pin her against a tree. I then looked her in the eye. "Never call me that again!" I said to her, rage evident in my voice.

"Mystic, stop." Knuckles pulled me off of her. I changed my scythe back into a staff and shot Amy a final glare before looking away. "Let's get going." I said. We ran off toward the city.

But by the time we got there, the sun had already risen.

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

I woke up in the middle of the street, with a massive headache and a stinging feeling in my eyes. Other than those minor things, I felt great. I slowly rose to my feet and walked to the sidewalk. I held my head and felt the pain slowly leave on it's own. The same thing happened with my eyes. When I opened them, I could make out every detail around me, and all the colors were more vibrant. "Wow, that's cool." I said to myself as I walked home.

When I got home, I remember my promise to Blade. Her words echoed in my head: _"The concert starts at 5:00, but we should get there at 4:45 to get the best seats." _I quickly glanced at my clock. The time was 11:30. "Damn. I was out for that long? I never sleep past 8:30." I quickly zipped into the bathroom for a quick shower.

When I got in, I found that my fur felt strange. It was more matted than usual, and it felt coarse and rough, like scales. I also noticed when I tried to shampoo my quills, they were rock solid. They felt smooth, but the tips were sharp, almost like….horns. "What's happening to me?" I thought.

_At 4:45..._

**Blade's P.O.V.**

Me and Claw were waiting near the Wells Fargo Arena for Sonic. I was wearing skintight jeans with a hole cut out in the back for my tail, which had 4 gold rings on it. My shirt was a plain old BTR t-shirt with a leather jacket. (A/N: If you don't like Big Time Rush, DON'T EVER THINK OF READING MY STORIES AGAIN!) My brother was dressed all in black leather covered with metal spikes, making him look like a hard-core biker, a description that doesn't really match him. We were waiting by the doors when Sonic appeared. He was wearing a hoodie with his own logo on it, along with black cargo pants.

We smiled at him. He smiled back, showing slightly longer and sharper teeth. Claw and I just ignored it. "Are you ready for an awesome concert?" Claw asked him. Sonic just shrugged and said, "Sure." We ran in and bought our tickets for the show, then ran in the auditorium to take our seats. After about 20 minutes, everyone was there and we were waiting for Swifty herself to take the stage.

When she did show up, we just went nuts. We screamed and cheered. Claw even attempted to throw a 'Call me' note to her, with no success. After about 5 minutes of this, the singing started. I loved this song, and so sang along with each line.

"_Ah ah oh…_

"_Ah ah oh…_

"_You were in college, workin' part time, waitin' tables._

"_Left a small town, never looked back,_

"_I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin'_

"_Wonderen' why we bother with love, if it never lasts._

"_I say, 'Can you believe it?'_

"_As we're lying on the couch,_

"_The moment, I can see it_

"_Yes, Yes,_

"_I can see it now._

"_Do you remember we were sittin' there, by the water_

"_You put your arm around me, for the first time_

"_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

"_You are the best thing_

"_That's ever been mine…" _**Sonic's P.O.V.**

As Blade sang along with that song, I could feel the same pain that overcame me last night return. When I doubled over, the music suddenly stopped. A voice said over the megaphone that they were experiencing technical difficulties, but I didn't care. I looked over at Blade and Claw. "Guys, you have to run." I said. They looked at me weirdly. "There's no time! Go warn the others! Just…RUN!" I screamed as my hoodie was shredded by a pair of wings that burst out of my back. I felt my tail lengthen and claws form on my fingers. I lost all memory after that point.

**Claw's P.O.V.**

Sonic's sudden warning had confused both me and my sister, but his transformation made us quickly panic. When it was over, he was a full size cobalt dragon with poison green eyes and fierce talons. As he roared, everyone in the audience started to scream and run, but me and Blade had a better way of escaping.

We ducked beneath our seats and began to concentrate. As I did, I could feel my scales changing into feathers and my tail shriveling into nothing. My feet tore out of my shoes, becoming bird talons. My arms changed into wings, and my face started to form a beak.

When the tingling feeling stopped, I was a peregrine falcon with dark green plumage and flaming orange eyes. I looked over at Blade, who was also a falcon. The only difference between us was my feathers were a deeper shade of green than hers. We quickly flew out of the hole that the dragon had blasted through the roof and made our escape into the night.

**(Whoo, that was a lot of writing. Still pretty good, right? Please review this time, and also vote on the poll I posted. Peace out for now.)**


	8. The Maiden of Time

**(Sorry about the long wait, everyone! It's been a long time, but I've finally got the next chapter to Two Sides of Me! It took so long because I had such a bad case of writers block, but it's better now. This chapter will be told entirely from Mystic's POV. On with the show!)**

**Chaper 9: The Maiden of Time**

Knuckles, Tails, Amy and I were running towards town when we saw an enormous blue dragon rise into the night sky with a loud roar. "Oh, no! We're too late!" I said in greif. "Mystic, it'll be ok." Tails said. "He may not have attacked anyone yet. Maybe he just changed or something." He put a hand on my shoulder, and I looked at him and smiled. "Thanks, Tails. I feel a bit better now." I told him.

"Hey, guys. I think we may have something coming our way." Amy said. She pointed at a pair of flying shapes that were coming at us. Although they were too far away for the others to tell, I could see that they were a pair of peragine falcons. (A/N: Sorry if I spelled that wrong!) I noticed that they had bright, flaming eyes and dark greenish feathers. "Calm down, guys. It's just Blade and Claw." I told them. As if on que, the falcons landed in front of us and changed into our lizard friends. Amy almost puked on the spot.

Blade looked at me. I could tell by the urgency in her eyes that she had something important to tell us. "We're sorry we couldn't come any sooner." Claw said. "We got lost and couldn't find you." Knowing that the Shifters would never go for help unless they couldn't handle a situation, I asked the burning question. "Well? What's wrong?" The two lizards looked at each other, then Blade took a deep breath. "Sonic was at a concert with us, when he suddenly just...transformed. It happened so fast, we couldn't really react to it. When that was done, he killed everyone in the audience and fled. Fortunatly, we were able to get away as falcons. That's around when we were looking for you." She said.

I couldn't take it anymore at that point. I always felt kinda close to Sonic, and, knowing that this was all generally my fault, I sunk to my knees and started crying. "This is hopeless." I sobbed. "There's no point in trying to fight it anymore. We can't stop him." I then looked up at the sky and screamed, "WHY? WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO US?" "Mystic, calm down!" Claw said. He tried to put hus hand on by shoulder, but I shrugged away. "Don't touch me!" I yelled at him. Then I screamed at the sky again. "STOP THE MADNESS!"

Then, before I knew it, I was slumped against a tree with a splitting headache, a bloody nose and an awful ringing in my ears. "Oh, what happened?" I asked. "You were screaming at the sky for help, then Knuckles punched you in the face to calm you down." Claw said. "It kinda worked, but I can barely hear with the ringing in my ears right now." I said, touching one of my very sensitive ears.

We all heard a somewhat familiar laugh come from a dark alley nearby. "Oh, don't worry. You won't need your hearing for a while, cheetah." Said an ancient, female voice filled with power and wisdom. "Who are you?" Knuckles asked in a brave tone. "Come where we can see you!" "Calm yourself, echidna." The voice said again. "I mean you no harm." Then, from the shadowy alley, a black female hedgehog stepped out. She was wearing a dress that looked like it had come from ancient Egypt, along with matching cobra and vulture jewelry. Her blue eyes had glinting specks of gold in them. She had a very pure, powerful aura surrounding her. Then, we all knew who she was.

The great Maiden of Time herself.

Alexandra Chaos.

"I've come to help."

**(And that's where I'll leave it for now. Pretty good, right? And SO worth the wait, right? Please post reviews and tell me what you think. No flames, please.)**


	9. The Plan

**(Hey, guys! Sorry about another long wait, but here it is! The next chapter to Two Sides of Me. I just started my freshman year in high school, so I've been busy. Anyways, let's get this started. This is entirely told from Alexia's POV. Enjoy!)**

**Chapter 9: The Plan**

When the others told me of their plan, I knew that it was beyond my power to do what they wanted. "I am sorry, my friends, but I am unable to do what you ask." I told them. "Well, that was a whole lot of nothin'!" Blade said. Mystic sank to her knees and started crying, and Tails tried to comfort her. Knuckles just sighed and put a hand on his forehead.

"However, I do know someone who could help. Could." I said. They all looked at me with hope. "I cannot tell you much about him, but he is very powerful." Blade then grabbed me by the shoulders and started shaking me. "Well, take us to him so we can get him to help us!" She yelled. "Blade..." Claw said warningly. She let go of me and let me speak again. "That's another problem. If I show up with all of you weilding those weapons of yours, he'll probably not be willing to help us. It's very important that we get him to cooperate with us. That is, if we want Sonic to survive this." I told them. I saw Mystic go stiff at the last sentance, then she started to cry again.

Eventually, we decided on a plan. I took Blade and Claw with me to a secret location that I can't reveal to you readers, and they waited outside and stood guard while I went inside. When I went in, I went up to a bit of a reception desk up front, where a male mongoose with grey fur sat. "What do you want?" He asked me in a bitter tone. "I'd watch your tone if I were you, boy." When he heard my voice, he knew who I was. "Oh, Alexandra! Please forgive me! I meant no offense, honest!" He said. "You're forgiven...for now." I said. "I need to make an arrangement to see your leader. This is an emergancy." "Y-yes, madam. I will notify him immediatly. Please wait here a moment." He started to walk away, and I followed him to the quarters. He went in, and while he was in there, I started to ponder what I wanted to say. I may have been able to convince the front desk guy to help me, but this guy isn't so soft. This is very risky buisness, but what other choice do I have? He's the only one who can defeat Sonic.

My pondering was interrupted when the mongoose came out again. He was sweating with fear and anxiety. "H-he will see you now, miss Alexandra." He told me. I nodded and went inside. There was a black figure wearing a dark trenchcoat sitting at a desk in there. He was leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk, and he held a glass of soda in his right hand. He looked up at me with red reptillian eyes that reminded me of the Shifter's eyes, only much colder and more peircing. Those eyes gave me the chills. "Ah, Alexandra Chaos. To what do I owe the honor?" He asked me. I gulped down a lump in my throat and said, "Well, I need your help with a dire issue. A friend of mine, who is an enchantress, had attempted a spell that went awry, and now the test subject is running amok in the city." He took a sip of his soda and sighed. "And what kind of spell did they attempt, dare I ask?"

_"Here comes the hurricane."_ I thought.

"It was the Draconvors spell." I said. His eyes widened, and he spit out his soda. His eyes started to glow angrily. "The Draconivors spell?! I thought it was declared 'Forbidden' 5 centuries ago!" I started to stress sweat. "Why?" He sighed and slumped in his chair. "You know why. If you make even the tiniest slip up while casting it, all hell breaks loose!" I couldn't help but sigh at that point. "I knew that spell was dangerous. I shouldn't have told Mystic about it. It's all my fault!" I sank down to my knees. "It's not entirely your fault." He told me, making me almost jump back. "You didn't know it was forbidden until now, so technically it's nobody's fault. But that's besides the point. I don't have any plans for leaving this base for 2 years, because that's when the time shall come." I looked down sadly and started to leave. He swiftly appeared in front of me and said, "I will make an exception, however, if you do one small thing for me." "Anything, sir." He then leaned over and whispered into my ear what he wanted. My eyes widened with shock. "If you do this once it's over, and tell nobody about this orgination, I will assist you and your friends." He went back to his desk and sat down. "You are excused. You may leave." I left and went back outside, where the Shifters were waiting.

"Oh, there you are. We were about to come in and get you." Blade said when she saw me. "Where you able to convince him to help us?" Claw asked. I nodded, but didn't say anything. I was too afraid to.

_"I might be able to do as he asks, but do I have the courage to? And if so, will the others ever forgive me?"_

**(...and there we leave it. Thank you SOO much for ideas, Nightmare the Dragon! No flames please, so just read, reveiw, and do your thing. Until next time dear readers! Bye!)**


	10. The Battle

**(OK, I hope I didn't keep you readers waiting for too long, but here it is. The next chapter to Two Sides of Me. I thank Nightmare the Dragon for letting me use his character in my story and for helping me with ideas for this chapter. With that out of the way, let's do this!)**

**Chapter 10: The Battle**

**Blade's POV**

When we returned from the facility, we found the others running from Sonic, who was chasing them and breathing fire. Alexia, Claw and I quickly led them to a shelter and joined them inside. At first, we thought we lost Sonic, until he landed outside our shelter.

_"I know you're in there..."_ He hissed.

He tried to burn down the shelter, but ended up smashing it. We all ran, but Mystic was frozen. She looked up at Sonic with a combination of fear, sorrow, pity and guilt. We called out to her, but nothing got her to move. As the dragon took a deep breath, Mystic closed her eyes and prepared for her unleashed a bolt of white fire that consumed the area where Mystic was. We thought she had been flash-fried, but when the smoke cleared, a dark figure was standing there, his arm around Mystic's waist and protecting them both with a sheild made from shadows. "Nice try," he said. He turned the shield ino a large ball of darkness and threw it at Sonic, which launched him back quite a distance. "We need to get to higher ground." He snapped his fingers and before we knew it, we were on the roof of a 20 story building. He put Mystic down, and she blushed slightly, although she tried to hide it.

As he looked over the ruins of the city, we were able to get a good look at him. He was a black hedgehog with three long quills on his head and two sets of three spines on his back, which made a total of six. He had a medium-large, single edged sword strapped to his back, and he had rune-like markings behind his dark red eyes. He turned to look at us, and it made even me and my brother start to shiver, those cold reptillian eyes of his.

"Are you quite finished?" He asked us. His voice made us jump, but we nodded in response to his question. "I thought so." He scoffed at us. Knuckles walked right up to him, putting on his usual tough-guy face.

"Tell me, who are you?" He said fearlessly. The hedgehog lifted a finger and pushed him on the forehead with enough stregnth to make the echidna stumble and fall on his rear. I couldn't help but stifle a laugh at that.

"Please don't get in my face again." He said unusually calmly. "Now, to answer your question. I am Nightmare. Nightmare the Dragon." We all jumped again when he said his full name.

"A dragon?" Mystic asked. "Were you changed by the Draconivors spell, too?" He laughed coldly at her question. "I was not made this way by a spell. I was born like this." "Are you the guy Alexia told us about?" Tails asked. Nightmare nodded and said "I am. Alexia came to my base and asked me to help, and now I am here to do so." Claw crossed his arms and gave him a stern look. "And exactly how are you planning to do that?" He asked. The hedgehog chuckled again and said, "It's really quite simple. I just put Sonic down long enough to bind him so you can use your original plan to change him back. It might get a bit hectic, though."

Right about then, Sonic flew in from the city and charged towards us. Nightmare grinned cunningly and shot another blast of dark energy at the blue dragon. "Now, let the games begin!" He said. He drew his sword, revealing a shiny black blade with a glowing red edge. He waved his hand over the blade, and a crackle of dark energy went from his hand into the blade. "Darkside..." He muttered, "...bring forth corruption!" The sword became a 3.5 foot long double edged sword with aincent markings along the center of the blade.

Sonic flew at us again, only to be greeted by a head-on attack from Nightmare. The two dragons crashed to the ground, and Nightmare emerged, unscathed. "Tch. Too easy." He said, walking away. But that's when the battle really started.

**Nightmare's POV**

As I began to walk away, I could feel the dragon's hot breath on my back, as if he were about to swallow me whole. When the jaws snapped shut, I teleported away just before I was caught. "Damn. I shoudn't get so cocky." I muttered to myself. I then teleported over the dragon's back and turned my sword into a pair of claws, equipped with three one-foot-long blades.

"Black Claw!" A concentrated blade of shadows, one from each claw, flew at Sonic and made a one inch gash in his back. He glared at me and breathed a stream of fire at me, only to be blocked by my dark sheild. "This one's damn stubborn." I thought. "This is gonna get interesting." I changed my claws into black, spike-covered gauntlents, with an iron knuckles look to them.

I landed in front of the dragon and stared him in the eye. "Oh, you're good. I haven't had a challenge like this in a very long time." I told him. _"Nor likely to again!" _He snarled at me. He swiped his tail at me a couple times, but I eventually tricked him into getting his tail stuck in a tree. _"Oh, fuck!" _He hissed. I smirked at the sight. "A little overconfident, aren't you?" _"Hardly." _He replied. I took advantage of the opening and gave him a powerful uppercut to the chin. His tail got unstuck and he landed on his back. He got back up again and he swiped is claws at me. I dodged and gave him a strong blow to the forehead.

I then flew up a good ways away and charged up a large sphere of dark energy. As I launched it, I yelled "This ends now!" It caused a big explosion when it hit the ground. "It's a good thing I turned the power down on that attack." I thought. "I was told you were needed alive." But as the smoke cleared, to my shock, the cobolt dragon was gone!

"Dammit!" I yelled. A powerful bolt of fire caught me off-guard. Sonic sneered when he thought he killed me, but his eyes went wide as I summoned a dark spire from his shadow that impaled him through the chest. I emerged from the shadows nearby and smirked evilly.

"Nice try, but it'll take much more than that to take me out." I then released the spire from his chest, and the dragon fell to the ground with a large thud.

**Mystic's POV**

We soon arrived at the scene, riding on Blade's back. She had taken the form of a large griffin so we could ride her down from the building. As soon as she landed and we all dismounted she changed back.

When I saw Sonic on the ground, with blood pouring out of that large wound in his chest, I was both in shock and in awe. But those two emotions quickly molded together into pure hatred. I glared at Nightmare and shouted "You bastard!" I used a spell to send a bunch of sharp ice shards at him, but he deflected the attack with a swipe of his arm. "You killed him!" I sent a miniature blizzard his way, but he just dodged it.

He kept dodging or deflecting my ice spells until my anger ran out and was replaced with sadness. I sank to my knees and started to cry. "He isn't dead." I heard Nightmare say. Everyone looked at him and he changed his weapon back to the single edged sword. "He's just unconcious. The dark spire just phased through his heart without cutting it, so it is still beating. Also, I injected a non-lethal toxin into his bloodstream that will keep him unconcious for the next 5 minutes, so before I forget..." He snapped his fingers and dark chains bound Sonic's legs, tail, body, neck and snout. "When he wakes up, that's when you may exicute your original plan."

**Alexia's POV**

Nightmare started to walk away from us until Amy said "Just tell me, what is it you want in return?" He chuckled and approached me. He then whispered in my ear "Are you willing to do as I have asked of you? Ifnot, I will be forced to kill your friends." If anyone else said that to me I would've killed them, but I don't stand a chance against this guy, so I just reluctantly nodded.

Nightmare grinned and backed away from us. As soon as he was far enough away, he called out to me, "Alexia! Zap them now!" I then used my powers to hit them with a spell that zoned them all out. Nightmare nodded and dissappeared in a flash of black flames.

Blade shook her head and looked around. "What just happened?" She asked. She saw Sonic, who was bound by the dark chains and still wounded. "How did he get like that?" "It doesn't matter how it happened, it just happened. Now let's hurry! Time's a-wastin'!" Mystic said. She ran up to Sonic and sat by his head. She held up her magic pan pipes and looked at me.

"Alexia, in order for this to work, you have to play the song while I sing." She said. I nodded and took the pipes from her. I already had the song committed to memory, so this was going to be easy.

"Ok, let's do this!" We said in unison.

**(And that's where I'll leave it. Sorry, Nightmare the Dragon, I just wasn't really in the mood to put the epilogue idea in. But still, I liked your other ideas. Thanks for that!**

**Please read and review!)**


	11. The Resolution

**(Hey, guys! I'm here, and I just wanted to get this chapter out of the way, since it's pretty much what everyone's been waiting for. BTW, here's a link to the song Mystic and Alexia are going to use. Think of the background music as watch?v=-5fAz4rmOQ4**

**Ok, let's get this done.)**

**Chapter 11: The Resolution**

**Mystic's POV**

I got on my knees next to Sonic's head, and Alexia prepared to start playing the song. "Are you sure this is gonna wok, Mystic?" Knuckles asked. "Of course I am. It has to. Besides, this is healing magic, and you know healing is my area of expertise." I replied. "Whatever you say." He said. He walked away.

Soon, the dragon began to stir, and I looked at Alexia. She started playing the song, and I took a deep breath and started singing, gently carressing Sonic's head as I did so;

_"I'm falling, down into my shadow,_

_Grasping onto every breath, as I await the deadly night._

_So scary, but you can't give into this_

_Fear of pumpkin carriges_

_'Cause all the witches see it in your eyes."_

We were all able to see the spell's effect, because his scales were turning back into fur and his claws melted away.

_"See you in your dreams yeah, baby._

_Your nightmares, too._

_That's where I'll find you._

_Fairy blue, it is only for you_

_That I would crush the stars,_

_And put them on display_

_Black Paper Moon_

_If you really put your faith in me,_

_When you're lost, 'here' I am,_

_'Forever' with your soul._

_Waiting here above you patiently_

_Just like the shining moon."_

His tail was shrinking and the wings were just melding into his back. His legs changed back to their normal shape. "It's working!" I thought.

_"A symbol rises to the surface_

_Of the crimson sweetness that,_

_I had submerged it deep within._

_Your destiny_

_Isn't so immutable_

_Anything that you can dream_

_Can also be the fate that you will have."_

He opened his eyes and looked up at me. His normal hedgehog back spines grew in place of his wings, and his arms began to change. I could see that he was in pain, but my song was soothing that pain.

_"Don't try to use deceit on me._

_I will not break!_

_I won't surrender!_

_Fairy blue, you are my everything._

_The reason I go on,_

_In this captivity_

_Eternally._

_If you raise your voice and call for me,_

_I will, find you, my dear_

_Wherever you may be._

_And I will be sure to set you free_

_From this ensaring curse."_

His head was starting to change, as the neck shortened and his horns changed back to his normal quills. I knew we were almost done, but not done yet.

_"There are times when no one believes in me and_

_There are times when I feel like I'm degraded_

_But even in those times, your words always_

_Echo within my heart._

_This is my promise"_

His face changed back to normal. His body may be back, but I still have to complete the song and change his personality, otherwise he'll never be free again.

_"Fairy blue, it is only for you_

_That I would smash the stars_

_And use them as a sign_

_To guide you_

_And anytime that you're lost or afraid_

_Or you can't see your dreams,_

_I want you to look up and,_

_Fairy blue, you are my everything._

_The reason that I live_

_In sweet captivity_

_So faithfully._

_And I swear, you'll never be alone!_

_When you're lost 'here' I am._

_'Forever' with your soul!_

_We can make it through most anything,_

_If you just believe!"_

**Sonic's POV**

I remember looking up at Mystic as she was singing to me. She was gently rubbing my head, and it was her touch that soothed what would've otherwise been a very painful experience. As soon as the song had ended, I felt normal again. I stood up and put a hand on my forehead.

"Did it work?" Blade and Claw asked in unison. I looked over at the lizards and smiled. "Yeah, it worked." I said. They both sighed in unison and returned my smile. "Oh, Sonikku! I knew you'd make it!" Amy squealed. It was right about that time I wished I still had wings, because she was rushing at me with a big tackle hug. She got me before I could dodged, which made the others laugh.

"Very funny, you guys. Please, get her off of me." Knuckles came up and pulled Amy off of me. "Well, now that you're fixed, what are we gonna do about the others who got killed?" He asked. Mystic looked at him and said "I can bring them back. I just need their bodies." He nodded and ran off

Knuckles returned a few minutes later with two half eaten carcasses, one was Shadow and the other was Silver. It kinda freaked me out when I realized that I did this to them. Mystic crouched over Silver and whispered a spell. Her hand glowed white and the body was restored. Soon, Silver sat up, coughing. "Oh, man. What happened?" He asked. Blade smiled at him and said "I'll tell you everything later." Mystic went over to Shadow and brought him back. He didn't really say anything, he just grunted as he sat up.

"Well, I'd say that's pretty much a wrap!" Claw said. We all agreed and went back to our homes.

**Mystic's POV**

I was very releived that I was able to restore Sonic. I knew that I had learned my lesson, so I wouldn't do it again. I found the Draconivors spell, sealed it up in an envelope and burned it. "I wonder..." I said. I shook off the thought and sat down.

"At least it's finally over." I said.

**Chapter Epilogue: Author's POV**

Shadow and Silver were each in their seperate homes, Silver was sleeping while Shadow brushed his teeth. As he did so, Shadow noticed that his teeth were all unusually long and sharp, and that his tounge was forked. His eyes also had a reptillian look to them, almost like the Shifter's, only much, much more sinister.

ilver was just soundly asleep in his house when a full moon shone into his bedroom, casting an eerie silver glow. When that glow reached the bed, Silver's eyes snapped open. They were glowing, golden dragon eyes.

**(And that's all for Two Sides of Me! I hope you liked this story! Please read, reveiw, favorite, and follow!)**


End file.
